The Cookie from the Cookie Jar
by Dark Mornie
Summary: Drabble. Sly/Fox pairing. Lemon... sort of.


My friend asked me if I could write her a yaoi between Fox from StarFox and Sly from Sly Cooper... this is what came out.

Disclaimer: I do play. I do write. I don't own.

_**The Cookie from**__** the Cookie Jar**_

"What the _hell_ is your problem?!" a scream was heard throughout the house.

The two women in the kitchen sighed; one hitting her head against the dinning table, the other leaning against the counter, tired.

"They're at it again." The white-haired said as she walked over to the fridge while the redhead stopped her pounding when she saw blood dripping on the table from her forehead. She looked pissed.

"_My_ problem? Who the fuck told you you could use my _toothbrush_ to clean the bathtub!" a second yell came.

"Okay, that's it!" Ashley said as she stood outraged and walked to the door, only to be stopped by Gen.

"No, no, no." she put her arms in front of her. "Breathe in and out. That's it; just like we practiced."

"Fuck you!" they could hear Sly's voice.

It was followed by Fox's intense; "FUCK YOU!"

Back in the kitchen, Gen had lost all control of the situation and was now struggling to keep her underworldly friend away from the fight, failing miserably at it.

There was a chuckle coming from the upstairs hallway that they immediately recognized as the sexy raccoon's. "What did you say?" he asked surprisingly calm.

"I said 'fuck you,' Cooper!" Fox answered sure of himself.

Sly laughed again. "Sure thing. Here and now, bring it on."

Fox's confidence quivered, not quite getting the comment, yet not feeling particularly good about it. Downstairs the all-too-corrupted-in-the-ways-of-yaoi females stood frozen in mid-action. They understood perfectly well what the thief had meant, and they were dwelling if they should interfere, or have a little fun on their own; involving a video camera and lots of "accidentally misplaced in the guys' rooms" sex toys.

"W-what?" Fox trembled.

"You wanna fuck me? Fine with me. But I get to be on top." Sly winked.

Fox remained static for what seemed like hours, until he finally reacted by throwing his previously-snatched-from-Sly toothbrush at the raccoon, who easily dodged, but by the time he looked back, Fox was already running down the stairs, out the front door, and probably out of the country.

Sly just chuckled and went back to his room.

Fox ran mile after mile until he thought his heart would stop if he kept on going. He had reached the outskirts of town, and now stood under a lonesome tree, away from the highway.

He had run out of the house in such a hassle, it would be no surprise to find Ashley holding a bat and standing behind the door waiting for him to come back. It was the middle of the night, after all, and his wounds from his past encounter with Steve were still fresh.

He shivered at the memory of the reptile.

Fox's heart was beating as if it was about to burst out of his chest, his breath came in heavy panting, and he was flushed; he wanted so desperately to convince himself it was all due to the intensive running, but the lower part of his body disagreed.

"Fuck you." He could still hear Sly's words in his head. A slight tingle ran up in between his legs.

He had to bend down in order to keep from gasping, but failed. He knew he had to take care of "that little problem" before he could go back home, so he reluctantly pulled down his pants.

It wasn't until the next morning that Sly Cooper heard the sound of the front door slamming. He was assaulting the fridge, stealing Ashley's yoghurts and Gen's apple pie just for the sake of stealing something. He could hear Fox's heavy steps against the carpet, and he could smell the stink of grass, dirt, and sweat… and something else he couldn't place.

The gray fox made his way up the stairs after a few exhausted sighs, and still the raccoon didn't move until he heard the water pouring from the shower. His roommate's odd attitude sparked the curiosity in the thief, and nothing, not even the slightly-hidden special cheese Ashley liked so much, could stop him from going to investigate.

Once he reached the bathroom door, he tried to open it only to notice it was locked. Of course Fox was that cautious. But he also often overlooked that for Sly picking locks was like a child's game.

With the stealthyness only the Coopers possessed, the raccoon made his way inside without being noticed. Once there, he positioned himself so he could have a better look at Fox without risking being seen.

He froze.

Fox's face was flushed, but the hot water didn't play a part in it. He was leaning against the side wall of the shower, gaze lost in the white steam floating by the ceiling, hand working rapidly way lower than what Sly had expected.

He stared at the scene for a few minutes, unable to blink, let alone to look away. Then, just as Sly became aware of his own "excitement," and the other one came to a climax, Fox, by chance of fate, decided to turn his head in the same direction he was being watched from.

There was a moment when the world seemed to stop for the both of them. The canine was the first to break the charm by throwing a punch at the peeping tom, and storming out of the bathroom. Sly never knew what hit him, and frankly, he couldn't have cared less; he was putting the whole scene on replay in his mind, while a dumbfounded smile played along his lips.

Fox sat in his bed, half naked, head down between his arms.

He'd never been so humiliated in his entire life! The _one_ time he decided to go along his mortal desires, Sly was right there to watch the show. The one _fucking_ time! Well technically it was the second time… but that's beside the point! What in _fucking_ underworld—and he'd been there—was that raccoon doing!?

"Is he set on stealing my so-called 'virtue'? (Steve doesn't count!) The little thief!" he mumbled.

"What if that's the case?" an all-too-familiar voice came from the door. Fox glanced up, startled, to find said raccoon leaning nonchalantly against the doorsill. The thief threw up his arm, showing he was holding one of Gen's bobby pins. "May I come in?" he said, and closed the door behind him once inside the room, not waiting for an invitation.

There was a soft click coming from the lock, and Fox knew he was in trouble. He decided the best way to handle the situation was to act as his usual self, if not colder and more serious, but his confidence was faltering, and he knew the tremble in his voice didn't pass unnoticed.

"Get out." He said as icy and as strongly as he could manage, standing up defiantly.

As his only response, Sly gave another step forward.

"I said get out, Cooper!" Fox tried again, this time letting out a bit of his temper. He snarled and showed his teeth at the thief, but to no avail; he just kept on approaching. As a last resort, Fox stepped backwards, forgetting the bed was right behind him, and falling dead-flat on it.

It took only the blink of an eye; next thing he knew, Sly Cooper, _the_ Sly Cooper, was on top of him nuzzling his neck.

"S-stop!" he struggled against Sly's grip, but his strength was nowhere to be found.

After a few more minutes of turning and kicking air, Fox's mind went into a daze; suddenly, everything around him disappeared. That is but one thing.

Noticing the change, the raccoon took the opportunity to travel farther down his partner's body, getting to the nipple. Fox couldn't contain the moan then. He quickly covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"Too much for ya'?" he could hear Sly smirking through his voice.

As fast as the brain may be, Fox's had been pretty slow up to that moment. He heard the challenge in the thief's tone, who had now stopped his playing and settled to watch the smaller one come to a resolution.

The gray fox met his gaze and grinned.

"Bring it on."

Fox woke up in mid-morning the following day, aching all over—especially his butt. A little dizzy from lack of sleep, but feeling quite fresh, he walked to the kitchen to be received by a very annoyed sister, ignored by Gen who looked like she had gotten even less sleep than him, and a bright star shining from on top the counter.

"G'morning, sunshine!" Sly waved a spoon at him, smiling broadly.

Fox smiled, as well, but wouldn't let anyone see that, and instead went back to his usual moody self. "Sunshine your ass, Cooper." He said crossing his arms and opening the fridge.

"Actually, I believe it was _your_ ass, sweet dear." Sly smartly replied, getting the reacting he wanted.

Still blushing but ignoring him, the fox bent down. Sly walked over without him noticing, and placed himself right behind his buttocks. "This is what _I_ want for breakfast." He said.

Over the next half hour, the house was filled with mad screaming and laughing. The two girls only watched the men chase each other, one intent to kill the other one. Then Ashley walked over to the fridge, as well.

"Fox!" she called her twin brother, who dragged his new lover by the collar back into the kitchen, knife in hand.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Have you seen my yoghurts?"

"Yeah, they're in the door compartment. Upper one." He said turning to go, but again, was interrupted.

"They're not there."

"Behind the mayo."

"Nope."

Frowning, he let Sly go and walked over to where she was. After a minute of looking, he frowned again.

"They were here last I checked." He shrugged his shoulders. A moment of understanding passed between the twins as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, they turned to look at the thief, who was once again sitting on the counter, slurping the last remains of a yoghurt.

Gen was half way up the stairs when a screeching noise almost brought the roof down on their heads.

"SLY COOPER!!!" and the chase was on again.

* * *

Errors anywhere??? I havn't had the time to revise it

Hope u liked!! :3


End file.
